Three's A Crowd
by Lady-In-Devil's-Red
Summary: Draco and Ginny have relationship problems, and so do Draco and Hermione...Wait, two girlfriends? Cheater! Read and find out what happens.
1. Attack, Night, Encounter

I'm not sure if I have to say this, but the characters are property of J.K. Rowling and the storyline for "Three's A Crowd" is mine. Umm....yeah so let's get it on (no pun intended).  
  
*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_  
  
"Draco and Mione sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."  
  
This kind of thing was always going on around Draco and Hermione at Hogwarts. For most couples, too. It was funny how Draco felt about this. It didn't make him feel the least bit uncomfortable. In fact, it was a bit arousing. For Hermione, it was different. All of the Slytherins and Gryffindors would make fun of them and she would want to burst into tears.  
  
"Draco, why don't you do something about this?! I hate when they do this. Just because we're going together doesn't mean that they should make fun of us, right?" Hermione would shout at her boyfriend.  
  
Draco would want to laugh and think of how clueless Hermione and Ginny were. He was having a relationship with both of them. Well, there's a time to tell them, but it's just not now. Maybe never.  
  
"He he he...They'll never know the truth..."  
  
"What's that you say, Draco baby?"  
  
"Nothing, Mione-dearest," he replied.  
  
As I said, they'll never know...  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
That night, Draco and Ginny were laying spoon style together in a dorm that Draco rented from a prefect.  
  
"Draco baby, we still have 15 minutes left before we have to return the room... One more go?"  
  
"I don't know..." Draco said jokingly.  
  
Ginny got up and straddled Draco. She was wearing her red, skimpy, silk baby doll nightgown. Draco's favorite of his Valentine's presents to her. He never told anyone, but he gave the same one to Hermione in a light pink. But first, so it didn't raise any ideas, he pasted a feather boa the same red as Ginny's nightgown to the bottom, making it more seductive. Hermione's stayed the same. It was transparent in the place just above the chest. He only bought the nightgowns for his satisfaction. Isn't that what he asked them both out for? He had told them the same thing.  
  
"We can't tell anyone about this, okay? Not even Ginny," he said to Hermione.  
  
"We can't tell anyone about this, okay? Not even Mione," he said to Ginny.  
  
He had sex every other night and never got tired of it. He always had a stash of flavored condoms. Chocolate for Ginny and Bubblegum for Mione. They loved them. He never really ran out.  
  
Well Draco, enough reminiscing, get back to Ginny!  
  
Ginny seemed to be just where he left her. She began to unzip his pants. She undid the shirt buttons. He groaned with satisfaction. Ginny chuckled inwardly.  
  
Draco was squirming with delight. Then she stopped. Ginny laughed at the face Draco was making. Disgust with a sense of loss. She had done it on purpose, too.  
  
The phone rang. She kept going while he answered it. His voice was a little shaky and cracked occasionally. Duh.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey it's Mione!"  
  
Draco was taken over by a wave of shock.  
  
"This is Draco's cell, isn't it?"  
  
Why did he think it was the normal phone? Hmm...  
  
"Well, Draco honey, nothing important just wanted to say hi."  
  
"Oh, I'm sort of busy," he replied.  
  
"Okay toodles! Hey, remember the...toys...tomorrow."  
  
"Never forgot! The best toy chest ever."  
  
After the audible click as Hermione hung up, he muffled his own screams. She was amazing and she never failed to remind him of that.  
  
"My turn, Malfoy!"  
  
Draco grimaced as if he was hurt. Of course, he never wanted it to end, but what's fair is fair.  
  
Once they were done, they heard a knock on the door. Obviously the prefect. Draco hurriedly put on his clothes and ran out.  
  
Ginny took her time putting on her nightgown. Why did he run out? Did he not want her? She shrugged inwardly and stepped outside, thanked the prefect and went to her room.  
  
~*~_*~*_*~*_~*~_*~*_*~*_~*~_*~*_*~*_~*~_*~*_*~*_~*~_*~*_*~*_~*~_*~*  
  
This is my first FanFic, so it's probably really bad. Look out for more chapters! 


	2. Lie, Room, Dream, Night, Secret

Characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the storyline of this FanFiction belongs to me. I think that I don't need to say this anymore so go ahead and read.  
  
~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~  
  
Professor McGonagall escorted Hermione into her office. Hermione was shivering, for the only thing she was wearing under her Hogwarts robe was the nightgown Draco bought for her. Mrs. McGonagall closed the window behind the desk and folded her hands on the blotter in a serious manner.  
  
"Hermione, this is a very serious matter we are here to discuss. We have been informed of a prefect that you have been engaging in a practice we highly disapprove of at Hogwarts. We have had many, many students renting rooms from prefects and using them to engage in sexual contact so that they might not be caught. We have brought you here for that reason."  
  
Hermione's heart was in her stomach. She could feel a lump rising in her throat and tears welling up in her eyes. She was done for. She might be expelled!  
  
"We have been informed that you were practicing this by force, we could say. Someone was forcing you to engage in sexual intercourse once they rented a room from a prefect. Would you like to tell us who this person is? It would help us a lot and save us all time."  
  
Hermione began to cry. Mrs. McGonagall called in Dumbledore for help. After all, he was very gentle in his words.  
  
"Hermione," he said in his deep, soothing voice, "we just want you to be safe from whoever is doing this to you-"  
  
"I wanted to. It was my fault. You can expel me if you want."  
  
"No, we wouldn't expel you! We know that you want to protect this person, but we can put this practice to rest. He will never bother you again."  
  
"Fine. I'll tell you one thing. It wasn't a student. It was a teacher that, in a way, is evil and has a dark spirit. You know who."  
  
"Voldemort!!??"  
  
"No. It was Snape."  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ ^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"What do you want now, Draco?" said a mysterious figure behind an invisibility cloak.  
  
"The room. I need it again. I'll give you forty for it if you change the sheets," Draco said, having the better half of the deal. He, too, was wearing an invisibility cloak.  
  
"Fifty."  
  
"Forty five."  
  
"Deal," the prefect whispered.  
  
They shook hands and departed. Hagrid saw this, or rather, heard this, because the two were wearing invisibility cloaks. I remember the good old days when you would rent a room to get a girl. Still doin' it, huh? Never thought that a youngin' would. Was that a prefect? Of course... Hagrid was lost in his thoughts of the "good old days" as he disappeared into his shack and sat onto the creaky, large couch. He stroked his pet dragon, fed him, and went to sleep, dreaming about dragons renting apartments on the Hogwarts grounds.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ ^~^~  
  
That very night, Draco went to check out the prefect room before he went in with Hermione. Sheets were changed, bed wasn't in disarray. Nice. Very nice. Better than last time, at least. He'll have to be more forceful with the prefect. Maybe pay a littl emore. In their own ways, they got their pay.  
  
Draco noticed something on Hermione's right shoulderblade that he didn't see before that night at the prefect dorm. It was a tiny angel that was on a butterfly. Near the backside of the butterfly there was a little wisp of wind.  
  
"Hermione, is that a permanent tattoo on your shoulder?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"When did you get it?"  
  
"Just a few days ago. No one knows, but don't touch it. It's still a little sore."  
  
Hermione was clearly feigning her happiness. Draco noticed and pondered it. After a few seonds of thinking, Hermione asked,  
  
"Honey, what's wrong?"  
  
"I should be asking you the same," he said in a questionable voice.  
  
"Earlier today Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore brought me to their office. They asked me who was forcing me to fuck them. The prefect with this room told them that. I told them it was..."  
  
"Who? Did you tell them it was me? You wanted to do this!"  
  
"Uh...actually, I said it was...oh god this is terrible..."  
  
"Tell me now or I'm returning the room right now."  
  
"Pfsrsnp."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Professor Snape." She sighed heavily and awaited a stream of dispicable words to be flying at her.  
  
"Oh. My. God. You. Got. Snape. Fired. Oh. My. God."  
  
"Oh, baby I'm so sorry!"  
  
"He was my favorite teacher. He was the best guy. The evilest. Oh how I loved him. Not only in a friendly way, but..."  
  
"Draco.....Are you bisexual?"  
  
"Yes. I also am sort of in love with Potter," he said shyly.  
  
"Well, as long as you accept me for my mistake of telling them to fire Snape then I shall live with your bisexualness. But maybe, sometime, I can watch you guys..."  
  
"Sure. Anything for my Mione, I suppose." 


	3. Thoughts, Eggs, Blackmail, Jump

Three's A Crowd  
  
*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_ *~*_*~*_*~*_  
  
"Snape. I knew he was trouble from day one. Day one!" Professor McGonagall was yelling. It was one of the only times she had been out of her calm shell.  
  
"Minerva, please, let's get you calm and then we can further work on the matter," Dumbledore said calmly to his coworker.  
  
"What should we do? Put spells on the students' dorm doors? Fire him? I remember we let him slip a few times..."  
  
"No, Minerva, we won't jump to conclusions. Why don't we ask him some things and see what happens."  
  
"Fine. Fine! But if a student gets raped in the duration between now and when we do something about him, it's not my fault. Not my fault!"  
  
Dumbledore sighed and rolled his eyes as the professor stormed out. Minerva was always calm and collected, but when something terrible happened to a student, she went crazy. He paced the office and stroked his beard.  
  
What should I do? Maybe ask the students' opinions on the professor and see how they like him. That sounds like a good idea. I heard that Slytherins like him, Gryffindors hate him, HufflePuff would like to live without him and the Ravenclaw are slightly leaning to liking him. It's about fifty- fifty. So half of them don't like him and he raped a student. A spell. Spells are good. One that he doesn't know. One that only Voldemort can make. I can get him to do one for me. He's a good friend.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ ^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Hagrid woke up from his dream with his dragon poking at the top of his head, wanting to go for a fly and also wanting some of the cat food that he loved.  
  
Funny little dragon. Likes Fancy Feast cat food and othewise eats eggs benedict. Good thing I love the eggs, too. I can make a mean egg...  
  
His daydream bubble burst and he put the leash on his dragon and left the shack.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ ^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Oh Draco, let's just keep going. Please," Hermione pleaded. "Forget about it. He might not even get fired!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Hermione began again. She was doing better and faster than before, but Draco didn't seem to be doing anything. He didn't seem to be having fun or be having a good time. She sure wasn't.  
  
"Draco, look, I'm sorry but I had to do something. At least it's Snape and not you."  
  
"You would have lied about me instead of Snape?" Draco gasped.  
  
"No, I just said that as an example. I didn't say anything about you to Dumbledore or McGonagall!" Hermione replied, clearly taken aback.  
  
"So how come Snape knows?" he said, his voice dangerously low.  
  
"Snape knows? How!?"  
  
"I assume Dumbledore told him that he had a two weeks notice or that major spells were to be put on him. Or..."  
  
"OR WHAT?"  
  
"No 'or' I just thought it would be better for the suspense part."  
  
"Don't scare me like that, Draco. How does he know it's you and I."  
  
"He knows it's you and he can ask the prefect about it. Crap. But I know what he's going to do," Draco said in a deep, hoarse whisper.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Blackmail."  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ ^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Hagrid was walking around the forest with his dragon, thinking about cats, cat food and eggs.  
  
Eggs are nice. I used to have eggs all the time. Once the family didn't have enough money for eggs and I didn't have eggs for a long time. I missed eggs. I was a big kid, too. 7 feet at 16. What's that darn dragon following now? A dragonfly. He's getting big and heavy. Hard to take care of. Should I put him up for adoption? I don't know...Think later, fly now. Take my mind off things.  
  
All of a sudden, Hagrid was climbing a huge tree. Thick trunk and large branches. Hagrid was climbing out onto one. It wasn't breaking. He jumped off and was suspended in the air, as if he was in a harness. He was moving as if he was taking baby steps and floating gracefully, for a giant. It was amazing. He always thought he was going to fall. He liked to fly, float or anything that involved something above the ground. He let the dragon pull him in the air and they went about their business like it was nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ ^~^~^~^~ 


End file.
